Chromium, though excellent in corrosion resistance and heat resistance, is limited in its application to use chiefly as an additive to alloys, and use of chromium as a single substance has not been put into practical use except as a target material for sputtering.
The main reason for this resides in chromium's brittleness which itself is attributed to brittleness of grain boundaries, and plastic processing of chromium is therefore very difficult.
Hence, production of practical chromium moldings cannot but rely on processes having poor yields, such as discharge processing and wire cutting, and it has been virtually impossible to obtain, chromium moldings of complicated shape.
Problems due to the brittleness of grain boundaries of metals such as chromium can be fundamentally solved by obtaining single crystals having no boundaries.
As a method for forming single crystals of metals, for example, molybdenum, there is proposed a recrystallization method as described in JP-A-59-141498. This method is concerned with a method of addition of an additive called a pinning element to a single crystal component as an essential condition for the single crystal formation, and strict quantitative control of the addition (CaO, MgO) is required.
A currently widespread method for obtaining chromium single crystals is a floating zone method. This method, however, involves problems such as limited productivity per unit time, limitation of the products in shape to a bar of relatively small diameter, and need of a very complicated apparatus. It has thus been extremely difficult to obtain a chromium single crystal having a large size or a complicated shape.
If a large-sized, optionally shaped chromium single crystal can be obtained easily, the problem of poor yields in working by the conventional processing techniques would be eliminated, and application to electronic parts in which moldings having a relatively complicated shape are required could be expected, thus greatly broadening the application of chromium.